Foreign Affairs
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: Atem's father arranges a marriage and Atem never expected where she was from: Rome. They have nothing in common...or do they? Atem x OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Thanks to Pharaohs Girl 18 for helping me with this story and letting me post it on my profile, Loretta is her character, not mine.

It was a warm evening night and the palace was busy with dinner. Atem sat at his fathers right side as servants served the food. He heard his father clear his throat and looked up to see him looking down at him. "Yes, Father?"

"Now as you know Atem, your sixteenth Birthday is coming up which means you are at the rightful age to become Pharaoh. Which also means you are to be married." Aknamkannon explained to his son.

"Yes, Father." Atem nodded dutifully, having heard this before. "When will she arrive?"

"She's coming all the from Rome and should be here by tomorrow evening."

Atem's eyes widened, pausing as he was about to take a bite of food. "Rome? But why from there?"

"Her Father and I have been talking over the past few months and because Rome is a richer country than Egypt King Julius has offered to help us financially. In exchange, you and his daughter are arranged to be married."

Atem groaned inwardly, knowing he couldn't argue with his father. "I will be ready for her arrival."

"Once you finish your dinner, go to your chamber to wash up and I will have someone pick out the appropriate outfit for you to wear." Aknamkannon nodded at his son.

"Yes, Father." Atem replied, returning to his meal, his appetite gone.

"I'm sorry to put you through this at such a young age Atem, but as future Pharaoh you have to do what is best for your country."

"Yes, Father. I understand." Atem responded automatically.

Atem nervously fiddled with his gold bangles as a servant did his makeup. "That is enough." he said softly, waving the servant away.

"Yes my Prince, I am finished anyway." the servant said with a bow.

"Excuse me my Prince, the Pharaoh has called for you to meet him in the dining hall." another servant said with a bow.

"Yes, of course." Atem slipped on a pair of sandals and followed the servant down the hall to the dining room. His father and two figures were waiting for him in the dining room. When Atem was introduced, his father looked up.

"Ah Atem, there you are my boy, please come and have a seat. I would like to introduce you to our visitors." Aknamkannon smiled at his son.

Atem went to sit on his father's side in the chair he indicated, noticing as he did so the young girl his age seated across from him. She had beautiful skin and very long black hair partially pinned back in a poytail with a silver olive leaf type tiara sitting on top of her head. She was wearing a white dress with a pale red sash that runs across from her left shoulder. Sapphire eyes glared back at her, which made his own temper rise as he remembered where she was from.

"Atem, I want you to meet King Julius and his Daughter Loretta. Julius, Loretta, this is my son Atem." His Father said looking to his son then over the table to Julius.

"It's a pleasure, your highness." Loretta nodded back to Atem narrowing her eyes slightly more.

"What next?" Atem looked up at his father.

"I think that while Julius and I talk you should take Loretta for a tour around the Palace and get to know her. She is going to be your Queen someday."

"What an excellent idea Pharaoh, go on Loretta. Go with the prince and get to know him. He seems like a charming young man." Julius encouraged his daughter.

Atem managed a smile. "Of course, come with me. I am sure I can find something to interest you about our palace."

"Of course, after you my Prince." Loretta bowed getting up from her seat.

Atem offered his arm as they walked out of the room. Out of the corner of his mouth he said, "Just take my arm, we do not want them suspicious, do we?"

"No, I suppose not." Loretta whispered with a slightly bitter tone as she looped her arm through his.

"Ramses the Great once played over there as a child." Atem said loud enough for their fathers to hear, giving her a sarcastic, slightly amused look at their ruse.

"Oh is that right, how interesting." Loretta said almost sarcastically.

"I found out last night. She is Roman." Atem's mouth twisted more at this information.

"Really? A Roman Princess, well she is very pretty." Mana smirked.

"The Roman thing kind of ruins it. You know how Egyptians and Romans feel about each other." Atem reminded her.

"Oh, I just remembered I need to get back to Master Mahad. Have fun with your new future Queen Temmy" Mana teased skipping away.

Atem sighed, rolling his eyes. "She is actually my closest friend, if you can believe that. Where else do you want to see?"

"After that nickname she called you I would believe anything. I do not know, your father's palace is so different than ours." Loretta sighed sadly.

"You will get used to it. After all, it looks like this is your new home. Atem found a flower and plucked it, handing it to her. "Here. I might as well play the part of the suitor even if I do not feel the part of one."

"Oh well thank you. That is actually kind of sweet." Loretta smiled at him weakly.

"I am not really a bad guy. I just do not like being forced into a relationship I am not feeling." Atem looked away, staring out into the distance. "But my people have been doing that for thousands of years. It is my heritage."

"I'm sorry if you thought that was what I was implying. But I know how you feel, when my Father told me I was arranged to be married I was no happy with him."

"Seems we have a lot in common then." Atem gave her a weak smile, then looked away again. "We need to make the best of this. For both of our countries."

"I guess we do, its kind of nice." Loretta nodded.

Atem gave her a genuine smile. "I have to admit, it is a pleasure to meet you now."

"I'm really sorry for giving you such a horrible look when we first met. I think we should start over, do you agree, Atem?" Loretta asked letting go of his arm and putting her hand down near his.

Atem nodded, taking her hand. "Yes, I agree."

"Ok so, where are your favorite parts of the palace?" Loretta asked.

A grin flashed across his face. "That is easy. The courtyard."

"That is the favorite part of our palace too." Loretta beamed giggling a little.

"We better head back, the palace will start talking if we are alone too long." Atem chuckled.

"Oh we would not want that." Loretta giggled again rolling her eyes.

Atem led her back to her father, their arms linked. He no longer had to force pleasantness as much.

A week passed in which Atem got to know Loretta more. It was finally the day of the wedding and Atem was dressed in his formal regalia, including a amethyst cape. He waved a servant away as his father entered. "Thank you for choosing Loretta for me. She is a lovely girl." he smiled.

"Well I'm glad that you are finally happy with my decision. I'm so proud of you my son. You're going to make a wonderful pharaoh." Aknamkannon smiled down at his son.

"Thank you, Father. Is it time?" Atem asked anxiously, fidgeting with his bangles, a nervous habit.

"Yes, Loretta should be almost ready herself. Do not be nervous son, you will be fine."

A servant appeared at the door and bowed. "Your highnesses, the princess is ready for the ceremony. She is waiting for you in the throne room."

"Please let the Princess and her Father know we are on our way." Aknamkannon nodded.

"Yes, your Highness." the servant bowed again and walked away.

"Something else, Father?" Atem inquired.

"What is it Atem, what is on your mind?"

"I-nothing." Atem was concerned about the stressed expression on his father's face.

"We better not keep your Queen waiting, after you my boy." Aknamkannon said opening the door for his son and turning his head away so he could not see his face.

Atem followed his father to the throne room and found Loretta waiting for him, as well as Julius, the priests, and Shimon.

"Good afternoon, your Majesties. So glad that you could make it for this wonderful occasion." Shimon smiled bow to Atem and his Father.

"Are we ready?" Atem asked, looking over at his bride.

"I am ready when you are Atem." Loretta smiled at her soon to be husband.

Atem took in her floor length white halter neck dress, her hair cascading down her back except two long braids that framed her face and smiled. "You are beautiful." he whispered, stepping forward to stand before her in front of Shimon.

"Now if everyone agrees that this ceremony between Prince Atem & Princess Loretta should go ahead I will start" Shimon started as he looked between Aknamkannom & Julius then continued "Ok, we have come here today for the marriage between Atem & Loretta, though this was an arranged marriage I can tell by the look in the Prince's eye that he's fallen for this Princess in a very short amount of time, so in saying that, do you Prince Atem take Princess Loretta to be your lawfully wedded wife & new Queen"

"Yes," Atem mouth twisted into an amused smile as he answered.

"Good and do you Princess Loretta take the soon to be Pharaoh as your lawfully wedded Husband."

"Yes." Loretta answered smirking at Atem.

"By the power invested in me under the name of Ra I now pronounce you husband and wife, you can now kiss your beautiful bride, my Prince." Shimon bowed as he finished.

Atem tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his tenderly, with the promise of more. He didn't notice Julius whisper something in his father's ear. He pulled away finally, smiling at her.

"Pharaoh, whats wrong, are you feeling ok? My Prince something is very wrong." Seto said as he caught Akmankannon stopping him from hitting the ground to quickly.

Atem spun around, cape whirling. "What happened?" he demanded, reaching Seto and his father.

"I do not know my Prince, your father just suddenly collapsed." Seto explained.

"Atem...watch out...he's tro..." Aknamkannon whispered as he passed out.

Atem turned to glare at Julius but he had disappeared. "Guards, search the palace and find the King!" he ordered, fury rising in him.

"Yes sir" the guards answered.

"Atem...I am so sorry." Loretta whispered coning over to comfort her new husband.

Atem flinched, pulling away from her. "Do not touch me!"

"Please Atem, I swear I had nothing to do with this." Loretta said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Did anyone see a weapon?" Atem barked at everyone in the room. He checked his father for blood but found none. "He does not seem to have an injury. Is he still...?" Atem couldn't bring himself to ask.

Kneeling down next to the Pharaoh's lifeless body, Mahad pressed his fingers to his neck. "I am sorry my Prince, your Father is dead." Mahad said mournfully.

Atem's body sagged in on itself, consumed by grief, sobs racking his body.

"I am so, so sorry my Prince. Shada, Karim, can you please help me take the Pharaohs body to the embalmers." Mahad asked the other members of the court.

"It is ok Atem, I am here." Loretta whispered in Atems ear as she knelt next to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"Leave me...alone!" Atem shouted, struggling against her grip, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why wont you listen to me, I had nothing to do with this, please listen to me Atem, I love you." Loretta said locking her sapphire eyes with his violet ones as tears ran down her cheeks as well.

Atem's breathing was ragged as her presence comforted. "My father is dead..." he whispered.

"I know but you must believe me, I had nothing to do with this. Even though we both started out on the wrong foot, I now have very real feelings for you and would not wish this on anyone." Loretta sniff trying to stop herself from crying.

"She is actually right my Prince, a guard told me he overheard the Princess Father talking and planning to kill the Pharaoh." Seto sighed sadly.

Atem turned his head away from Loretta and adressed his Priests. "Find him. We must bring him to justice no matter who he is. What is the protocol for this situation?" He asked, taking charge despite his grief.

"I believe the penalty for killing a Pharaoh, is death. I amm sorry Princess." Shimon explained bowing his head to Loretta who gasped in shock.

"No..."

"No." Atem said at once, firmly.

"No what my Prince? I am sorry but that is the penalty as passed down by Pharaohs before you."

"I am the Crown Prince, Heir to the throne. If I say we can make an exception, we will make an exception."

"But sire?" Shimon started.

"Well actually Shimon, he's right but now that the former King is dead, he is no longer Prince but Pharaoh." Seto corrected. "What do you think is an acceptable punishment my King." Seto bowed.

"Life in our prison. never to return to Rome. If we kill him we might bring the wrath of his heir upon us. But if we let them know to ascend his eldest he might leave us alone."

"Very wise decision Sire, but I have heard that the Princess's only sister has already been married off into another Kingdom." Seto said looking to Loretta who nodded sadly in agreement.

"Take him to the dungeon and only let Loretta in to see him. what is the protocol for the crowning?"

"We have to have a coronation ceremony for you Sire and your new Queen."

"Set things up for the coronation. This country needs to move forward and get a new King. But," Atem looked to each face in the room in turn. "The news of my father's death does not leave this room except to those that need to know. Everyone involved is under strict orders to keep quiet. We shall have the required celebratory feast after his tomb is sealed. Understand?"

"Yes, my King." everyone chimed bowing to Atem.

"What do I need to do for the coronation?"

"The Priests and I will set that up for you Sire. In the meantime I think it would be only right to spend some much needed time with your new bride." Shimon said looking over at Loretta who still looked shaken by the whole ordeal.

"Good idea. Shall we retire to my chambers?" Atem looked down at his bride.

Taking his hand, Loretta looked at Atem and nodded.

Atem stood and said goodbye before leading her to his chamber. "This is your room from now on if you wish.

"Thank you Atem, well of course I am your wife now. Let me just say how sorry I am about what my father did to yours." Loretta said as tears pooled in her eyes.

"It is not your fault. you did not do it. now I have to say something."

"I know but it was my father of all people. Yes?" Loretta asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am sorry for how I treated you when I realized your father did it." Atem looked down at their joined hands as he spoke, unable to meet her eyes.

"Atem, look at me" Loretta started lifting his chin to look him in the eye "I know how you feel. If anyone had done anything to my father I would have reacted the same way you did." Loretta smiled.

Atem looked at her with the strangest expression on his face before kissing her.

Deepening the kiss Loretta wrapped her arms around his neck tilting her head over to the side.

Atem wrapped his arms around her waist, moving his mouth to her throat.

"Oh wow, Atem. Um...C-can we lay down on your bed?" Loretta stuttered feeling her knees starting to shake

Atem scooped her up in his arms and laid her on the bed. "better?"

"Much, thank you. Now where were we?" Loretta smirked.

Atem kissed her jaw, working his way down her neck, smirking against her skin.

Running her hands down his chest Loretta found a hardened nipple. "Atem? Do you mind taking your top off."

Atem paused long enough to remove his shirt and spent all night exploring Loretta's body, as she explored his. The next morning dawned bright and Atem winced as the sunlight poked him in the eye. There was a knock on the door and Atem realized he was naked, lying next to Loretta, who was also naked. "Give me a moment." he called back.

"Could you and the Princess please be at the throne room in ten minutes?" Seto asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Atem asked, flashing a grin at Loretta at the memory of the night before.

"Shimon wants to talk to you concerning what happened to your father yesterday."

Atem's face fell and a worried expression replaced it. "Yes, of course. We will be there." Atem climbed out of bed and dressed quickly, indicating that she should do the same.

"Im sorry to have brought that up again, your highness, I know how upset you were but everyone is here for you, I will meet you two in the throne room." Seto said before walking away.

"Thats right Atem, I will be there for you also." Loretta smiled placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." Atem slipped on his sandals and waited for her to dress before leading the way to the throne room. "What is it?" he asked the group.

"An autopsy has been done on your father and we believe he had a heart attack and also a small trace of an unknown substance was found in his system." Shimon said sadly.

"Do we know for sure he did it?"

"We have confirmation from King Julius himself that he indeed poisoned your father. Telling him at the wedding that if he spoke up he would..." Mahad stopped as he could not continue his sentence not being be able say what he had been told.

"Continue."

"I am sorry your highness, I cannot." Mahad bowed turning his head and wincing.

"Mahad, I order you to tell me." Atem barked, his temper rising.

"Shada, you are going to have to tell the Prince, I feel sick at the thought." Mahad said almost gagging.

Shada swallowed hard. "He threatened to kill you if you did not marry the Princess."

Atem was furious. "That-" He held his temper. "I will not back down on my stance over his punishment. I will not do that to my wife."

"Thank you Atem and thank you Shada." Loretta nodded.

"Now, we need to get the coronation ceremony started, if you are ready, Pharaoh." Shada nodded to Shimon, then Atem.

Atem nodded. "When everyone else is."

"We are all ready when you are Sire, we have everything ready. Including your new crown." Shimon said happily.

Atem sat on his throne and Shimon performed the ceremony, placing the crown Atem's head. He did the same for Loretta. "Thank you, Shimon. All of you."

"Thank you my Pharaoh, all hail the new King of Egypt, Long live Atem, Long live Queen Loretta" Shimon announced bowing to both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Atem sat on his throne a couple months later, in a meeting with his priests when a guard rushed in, panicky. "What is it?"

"A thousand Rome soldiers have been spotted on Egypt's northern border." He explained bowing to Atem.

"What? This must be the retaliation I feared. Alert the army and I get my chariot ready. I will be at the stable at once." Atem rose to his feet.

"Right away Sire." the guard bowed before dashing off.

"Be careful please Atem." Loretta said touching his arm.

"I have to go. I will come back to you." Atem gave her a quick but passionate kiss, ignoring the priests around them. He hurried down to the stables. "Is my chariot ready?"

"Good luck Atem, defeat them." Loretta called as she watched her husband dash off.

"Yes Sire, we have your horse ready as well." the guard told him.

"Good. We leave immediately. We cannot have them reach the city."

"Of course Sire, we will follow you're lead."

Atem climbed into the chariot and took the reins the servant gave him. He waited while another servant clipped his belt to his waist before giving the horses' flanks a slap with the reins. "Heeya." The horses jolted forward, carrying the chariot away.

"Come on men, we most protect our King." the guard called whipping the reins of his horse before racing off

As Atem approached the border where the scout had seen the army, he spotted a massive line of Romans charging right for them. "Defend yourselves and for Egypt!" he shouted, pulling his sword out of his belt. He struck down one, then the other before they could reach him.

"For Egypt!" the guards chimed as they charged into battle attacking and slashing at the enemy with their swords.

Atem continued taking enemies down, one eye on his men to make sure they were safe.

"Your highness, one of our men has been badly injured by the enemy" a guard said riding up next to Atem

Atem whipped his head to see a guard fall. "I will help. You move on." Without another word, he leapt from his chariot, landing wrong on his leg and charged for the enemy. He fought viciously to avenge his fallen man and felt a searing pain in his abdomen. Everything went black.

"What the-? Where is the Pharaoh?" Seto asked spotting Atem's empty chariot.

"I do not know. I saw him back there when I told him about a fallen ally and he told me to move on." guard answered, watching the horse canter to a stop.

"These intruders need to be stopped, you carry on & I'll go & find the King" Seto said as he raced off on his horse in search of Atem, which was in vain "Retreat men, we need to regroup & find our king"

Rushing into the throne room a guard bowed before Loretta "What is wrong and where is the Pharaoh?"

"Your highness, we cannot locate him after the battle. I am afraid he might have perished."

"What?" Loretta exclaimed jumping up from her throne. "This is not good enough, you and your men get out there & find the Pharaoh whether he is dead or alive." Loretta ordered "...oh I dont feel so good." Loretta said stumbling backwards holding her stomach.

"Are you well, your highness?" the guard asked, concerned.

"Do not worry about me, just get out there and find my husband!" Loretta snapped sitting down in her throne "Get Isis for me on your way out."

The guard scurried out of the room and found Isis. "The Queen needs you in the throne room."

"Right away, thank you for telling me." Isis nodded as she headed towards the throne room watching the guard dash off in the opposite direction.

Atem came round as darkness fell, blinking in surprise at the sudden darkness. "Where am I...?" he whispered, pain searing his stomach. "Ah!" he groaned, pressing his hand to where the pain seemed to be emanating. Wetness seeped onto his hand. "Hello...?" he asked, barely above a croaky whisper.

"Pharaoh, where are you, Pharaoh, oh how could this have happened?" Seto said in concern as he desperately searched for the King.

Atem could faintly hear Seto's voice calling him. "Seto...?" he tried to call, but it only came out in a whisper. He swallowed hard, trying to project volume. "Seto!" he called, a little louder.

Stopping his horse Seto looked around for the source of the sound, faintly seeing Atem's gold glinting in the moonlight. Seto rode over to Atem, jumping off his horse. "Pharaoh!" Seto said in relief as he gently helped the injured King to his feet "Please accept my sincerest apology."

"My leg...!" Atem groaned as his his injured leg buckled under his weight. "I am injured..."

"It is ok your highness, I have got you, I know and I am going to get you back to the Palace as soon as I can." Seto said carefully putting Atem gently up onto the back of his horse and then climbing up behind him.

As Seto urged the horse toward the city, pain shot up from both Atem's leg and abdomen, making him pass out and start to fall from the horse.

"Pharaoh, I got you." Seto said as he noticed Atem starting to fall wrapping his arm around Atem's chest to hold him up " Just hang on we are nearly there and I'll get you to Isis."

Guards standing at the door spotted Seto riding toward the gate. "Alert the palace that they have returned." One of the guards ordered as they opened the gate for them. Another guard rushed through the courtyard.

The guard returned with Mahad. "You found him? What happened?" he asked, shocked, as he helped lower Atem from the horse.

"I do not know but he is in a lot of pain and needs to be taken to Isis stat!" Seto ordered.

"I am currently tending the Queen, what is the urgency?" Isis asked frowing slightly.

"We have an injury from the battle."

"Ok I will be there as soon as possible." Isis nodded.

"Priestess, it is a matter of the country's future."

"Oh? I am coming straight away, the Queen seems to be stable now anyway." Isis said as she took one last look at Loretta before hurrying to her medical room.

Seto looked up as Isis came in. "He was injured in battle. You need to help him. He is bleeding from a wound in his abdomen and he was complaining of pain in his leg."

"Oh this is not good, I need to carefully remove his shirt so I can examine the wound and heal it, can I have your dagger please, Seto."

"Of course." Seto handed it to her as Atem came to. Atem's eyes fluttered open and widened as he saw the knife. "Easy, my King. We are treating you."

"I am going to be putting a numbing cream on your stomach so I can fix your wound. In the meantime you need to relax my King, Seto can you leave us so I can work." Isis said as she finished cutting the front of Atem's top open and rubbing the cream around the wound.

"No I need to stand guard."

Atem relaxed as the pain eased. "seto...go..."

"Listen to the King, Seto. If you want to stand guard, stand outside my door." Isis said as she started to stitch the wound.

Seto left the room. "Loretta...where?" Atem tried to sit up, but found he was too weak.

"Your Queen is in my medical room, she fell ill during your battle." Isis explained gently pushing him back down so she could finish on his wound before wrapping bandages around his stomach.

"Please get Loretta..." Atem sighed, closing his eyes.

"I will go and see if she is awake and send her in if she is but before I go I want you to drink this." Isis held a cup of potion so he could drink. When he had settled back she left the room.

"Atem? Oh Ra what happened to you?" Loretta said seeing the bandages around his stomach.

Atem opened his eyes as she went over. "Loretta...where were you?"

"I was told that you had perished in the battle and the thought of losing you caused me to be sick and pass out but I have good news." Loretta smiled through watery eyes.

"Oh...?" Atem looked hopeful. "I could use good news..."

"Um well...I...I am pregnant."

Atem's eyes widened. "Really?"

Loretta nodded "You know last month after our wedding we..." Loretta blushed "Well, it worked it is still only early days so no one in the palace is to know until five months when Isis can do a gender scan."

"I would kiss you, but I do not think I could sit up..."

"Nothing is stopping me from kissing you." Loretta smirked tilting her head and leaning down locking her lips with his.

Atem kissed her back, reaching up a hand to touch her hair.

Doing the same thing, Loretta caressed the side of Atems face, running her fingers through his golden bangs and black and magenta mane as she deepened the kiss.

Atem broke the kiss. "I do not know how much what I can do in my condition."

"I will be gentle of you I promise. I love you so much Atem and I am so happy you are alive. I was so mad at the guards leaving you out there on the battle field. You are the King for Ra's sake!" Loretta fumed.

"I do not think they could find me."

"That is not good enough! I will be holding a meeting at dawn tomorrow and punishments will be dealt." Loretta growled.

Atem smiled tiredly at her. "Go easy on them. I am sure they tried. Seto was the one that found me..."

"I will but something needs to be done about it Atem. What if you had been left out there and died of your injuries?" Loretta said as tears came to her eyes.

"I am sure that is haunting them." Atem reasoned.

"Considering you have only been Pharaoh for two month they should be taking better care of you."

"I need to take care of them. It is in my description." Atem pointed out.

"As your Royal court it is their job to look after you too." Loretta said poking him gently in the chest.

"Do not poke the lion." Atem growled playfully, despite being tired.

"And what a beautiful mane you have." Loretta giggled kissing his cheek.

"I need sleep. Will you stay?" Atem asked, closing his eyes.

"Of course, I would never leave your side, not mow not ever."

Atem fell asleep, breathing deeply.

"Have a good rest my King, I love you."


End file.
